A major part of an internal combustion engine's coolant system is the coolant evaporator, e.g., a radiator found in an automobile. After a liquid coolant has passed through an engine and absorbed heat, it is sent through the evaporator for dissipation of the heat to the outside air. Channels in the evaporator, through which the coolant passes, are built very small in order to encompass a small quantity of heated coolant with a large quantity of air, thus dissipating the heat rapidly. As the coolant passes through the evaporator, it carries magnetic, and non-magnetic, particles which have eroded from the engine. This problem is more often found in older model cars which have experienced substantial use. Since the evaporator or radiator channels are small, the particles get lodged, and eventually stop the flow of coolant and shut down the cooling system.
The problem of blockage due to particle build-up also occurs frequently in industrial machinery heat exchange systems and water cooled air conditioning systems. Other fluid circulation systems which carry suspended particles also experience problems of system blockage due to particle build-up.
Although some prior filtering apparatus have been produced to try and resolve the problem, they fail to remove the larger portion of particles without clogging the apparatus and stopping the fluid flow. When the fluid can no longer pass through the filter, the cooling system, or other fluid circulation system, shuts down causing substantial damage to the affected machinery. There is, therefore, a need for an improved filter and filtering method which removes the undesired magnetic and non-magnetic particles, or particles larger than a selected size, from the coolant or filtered fluid without the threat of blocking the flow of fluid.